Wake surfing has emerged as one of the most popular water sporting activities of the modern era. Boat manufacturers and surf enthusiasts alike continue to seek out the largest and most desirable surf wake possible.
The natural combination of a boats' endless wave (as long as the boat continues to move through the water) and the desire to surf have within the last two decades brought this sport from relative obscurity to mainstream.
The height from trough to crest, pitch or steepness, length, and crest shape of a wave are elements of a wave for wakesurfing. One or more of these factors can be manipulated by way of hull design, weight distribution, speed, and/or other factors to create a wave for a particular rider's skills and/or preference. The use of ballast tanks (temporary and permanent) has been one approach for manipulating the wave shape and size. The use of these tanks, however, has drawbacks. As a result, some boat manufactures that produce boats specifically tailored for wakesurfing related activities have invested considerable financial amounts, effort and time into developing hull designs for producing ideal wake shapes and sizes. But, bigger wakes and smoother shapes are not always desired by the boat owner, and the hull design of a boat and its associated wave shape are generally permanent. Thus, while hull design has had some success in helping boat manufacturers market and sell boats, some consumers are interested in boats that offer flexibility in terms of wake shape and size (e.g., smaller wake for skiing).